


[Podfic] Awesome Sauce

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [42]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Come Eating, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, I blame OLHTS not me never me, OLHTS made me do it, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: MrsNoggin's summary:I'm sorry. So sorry. More crackfic prompt stuff.Special mention goes out to Englandwouldfall for a conversation we had many a moon ago about demon ejaculate and sauce.For the OLHTS prompt: sauces
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Awesome Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not My Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840888) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Awesome-Sauce-by-MrsNoggin-emq11t)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5ubcz629fk915zi/GO_Awesome_Sauce.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
